<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смертник by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324580">Смертник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brutality, Child Death, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сирены мигали, и от бесконечного мелькания красного и синего рябило в глазах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смертник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сирены мигали, и от бесконечного мелькания красного и синего рябило в глазах. И очень сильно, почти до тошноты, болела голова. Джим Брасс сидел прямо на земле в двух шагах от входа в «Zimney Meat Processing». Эта фабрика приобрела слишком дурную славу всего за несколько дней. Именно здесь завершилось одно из самых громких и ужасных полицейских дел. Ровно семь трупов и последний из них еще совсем недавно висел на крюке прямо посреди разделочного цеха. Мальчишка одиннадцати лет с выпотрошенным животом и S-образным шрамом на грудной клетке. Джим с закрытыми глазами мог сказать в каком порядке были удалены органы, чего именно не хватает, а какие части тела, скорее всего, и не найдут. </p><p>Когда дело о «Мяснике», а именно так последние девять месяцев называли маньяка, похищающего мальчиков прямо с улиц и, как потом оказалось, забивавших их как скот на мясной фабрике, где и работал охранником, легло на стол детектива Джима Брасса, некоторые копы уже отчаялись разобраться в этой загадке. Тогда все, что было известно, это то, что дети исчезали без следа. Будто их никогда и не было. Город превратился в мертвую зону: родители не отпускали детей от себя ни на шаг. Ходили с ними в школу и даже в магазин одних не отпускали. Но при этом мальчики все равно пропадали. Какие только версии не высказывались всеми вокруг. И проверяя даже самые неправдоподобные из них, но все чаще опровергая, команда детектива отдела убийств Джима Брасса шла напролом. Этих людей почти вслух называли смертниками. О них даже ходили легенды. Ведь никто не помнил, когда они в последний раз отдыхали. Порой они были сами похожи на покойников. Или зомби. И больше всех на робота был похож Джим Брасс. </p><p>Мало кто из копов Вегаса мог похвастаться близким знакомством с этим детективом, когда-то приехавшим из Ньюарка. Когда он занялся делом «Мясника» все газеты запестрели статьями о нем, но ничего, кроме слухов и домыслов, никто так и не смог откопать. С журналистами у самого детектива был разговор очень короткий: стоило только хотя бы кому-то нарушить личное пространство его самого или кого-то из его команды, следовал ответный удар, и любители дешевых сенсаций надолго затыкались, даже не пытаясь больше сделать умный вид и влезть в расследование. </p><p>Сейчас не хотелось вспоминать, насколько сложным был поиск убийцы. Сколько ночей пришлось не спать. Сколько версий было отработано. Многие жители Вегаса сказали бы спасибо этому копу, если бы знали, сколько преступников было поймано в процессе поиска «Мясника», потому что Брасс цеплялся за любую мелочь и не упускал из виду даже казалось бы полную ерунду. </p><p>Если честно, он и сам забыл, когда в последний раз спал. И уже тем более спал без кошмаров. Их пик пришелся на то время, когда Уолтера Симса все же удалось взять. И был обнаружено его логово. Стоило только закрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором появлялись трупы, прикрытые простынями, лежащие ровным рядом. Глаза мертвецов всегда были открыты. В них всегда стоял один и тот же вопрос, ответ на который у Джима Брасса вряд ли когда-то узнает. Он до малейших подробностей мог расписать тот ад, в который уводил детей Уолтер Симс, но никак не мог понять, почему мальчики вообще подходили к машине этого изувера. Ведь со всех экранов телевизоров несколько раз в день призывали быть осторожнее.</p><p>Когда снимали с крюка труп последней жертвы, то тело не смогли удержать, и мертвый ребенок упал прямо под ноги детективу Брассу. Джим мог поклясться, что слышал, как череп ударился об пол. Этот звук преследовал полицейского: слышался в пустой комнате его дома, больше похожего на казарму, давно покинутую своими обитателями, заставлял просыпаться посреди ночи или задремав в машине. Даже когда ехали на мясную фабрику, как в единственное место, куда мог скрыться Симс, сбежав из зала суда, вместо рева сирен, Джим слышал только проклятый стук.</p><p>Но сейчас дело было окончательно завершено. Симс мертв. Именно пуля, выпущенная из пистолета Джима Брасса, поставила точку в погоне за маньяком, которому больше не удастся принести горе в еще одну семью. Кто-то, проходя мимо сидящего детектива, радостно хлопал его по плечу, одновременно что-то весело говоря. Но Джим ничего не замечал. Перед глазами мелькали многочисленные фотографии с места преступления, на которое ему еще обязательно придется вернуться, выпотрошенные детские тела, покрытые трупными пятнами, внутренние органы, которые Симс вытащил из детей и хранил в холодильнике прямо за мясными тушами, а в ушах стоял проклятый звук. И совсем не было сил подняться и сделать шаг вперед. Или назад. Джим Брасс и сам еще точно не решил, куда ему двигаться дальше. Но решение придется принимать точно не сейчас. Когда головная боль рвет черепную коробку на части, отсчитывая ударом молотка по виску каждую секунду. </p><p>– Брасс! Поздравляю с завершением дела! – очередной удар по плечу оставил детектива равнодушным, Джим даже не повернул голову в сторону коллеги, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.</p><p>– Что это с ним? – недоуменный и даже обиженный голос донесся как сквозь стену. – Свихнулся что ли окончательно? Он и так не особо нормальным был.</p><p>– Оставь его в покое. Сам знаешь, такие как он долго не выдерживают. Сгорают. </p><p>– Это не значит, что нужно всех подряд игнорировать.</p><p>– Оставь. Не лезь. Он все равно смертник. Дай ему отдохнуть. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>